


Adorable Sleeping Goalies and Creeping Defensemen

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Dreaming, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, sleep watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antti Niemi/Douglas Murray</p>
<p>Dougie walks into the hotel room they’re sharing to find Antti fast asleep, being incredibly adorable. Total fluff. I have feels. Leave me be. </p>
<p>(They’re sharing a room as part of the ‘keep-the-team-close’ thing McLellan does in my head. So, every night on the road, Antti shares a room with a different defenseman. shhh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable Sleeping Goalies and Creeping Defensemen

Antti’s fast asleep when Dougie slips into their room, a little smile on his face. He looks peaceful, like a little boy dreaming of something he loves. He’s in the middle of his bed, half-way to fetal position, his six foot two inch body folded up, his head tucked down. 

Dougie can’t help but stare at the way his goalie’s lips curve up, the way he cuddles his pillow against his chest as he sleeps. He can’t remember ever seeing anything cuter, it almost hurts to look at Antti, all snuggled up. 

Antti shifts, muttering something under his breath and Dougie moves a little closer, wanting to catch whatever he’s saying. For a few minutes, the goalie is silent, just sleeping and smiling. 

Dougie is just beginning to give up, reaching to pull the blankets higher up over his friend, when Antti starts muttering again. He stops just as Antti whispers “Dougie….”

“U-uh yeah?” He whispers back, a wave of guilt hitting him for getting caught staring like a creep. 

But Antti just snuggles deeper into the blankets, sighing in his sleep. 

Dougie smiles as he realizes Antti’s dreaming, dreaming about him. He gently tugs the blankets up, tucking his goalie in again, with a soft kiss to his forehead. Maybe someday soon, he’ll get to find out what Antti is dreaming, but until then, he’ll pretend nothing is going on.


End file.
